Soul Calibur II: War of Souls
by Dark Lord Heron
Summary: Evil has risen in Hyrule and Link has returned from Exile. A Shard of immense Evil releases the Dark Lord Ganondorf and Link is sent to Earth to track down and destroy him and Soul Edge. Co-written by OneWingedHeron53 and Dark Lord Link. Link/Hilde!
1. Return

**Dark Lord Link**: I am co-authoring with OneWingedHeron53 to put this story together! We wanna aim real high with this fiction, lots of action, and me as always, am introducing a new pairing! XD we have made an account on FF to share as we will upload stories and chapters there, that way, things aren't as hectic.

**OneWingedHeron53**: *mumbles* Although we're running in the dark with her.  
*outloud* We officially put both of our creativities here, so you can expect  
many things...Just remember to Review...

**Dark Lord Link**: Aye, what he said.

**Return**

In the Realm of Hyrule, there is a legend. A legend of a boy who faced great evil and was destined to wield the blade of evil's bane. A boy who would travel through time to complete his destiny, and defeat a great evil.

The legend of the Hero of Time was widely known. He had traveled seven years into the future to stop the usurper king and Emperor of Evil, Ganondorf. He sealed the vile Overlord away in the Sacred Realm and laid the Master Sword, the Blade of Evil's Bane, to rest. Then he disappeared.

The hero had been rumored to have traveled far and wide, slaying evil and saving countless. Even entering other realms, dimensions, and whole new worlds.

Today, the green-clad hero returns.

In the fields of Hyrule, on the back of a Chestnut mare, the legendary Hero of Time rode. Garbed in a green tunic with a matching, tail-like hat, white tights and white undergarments covering his neck, arms, and legs. He had brown leather arm guards that were elbow length attached to gloves with half-cut fingers. His legs were covered in thick but confortable, yet durable leather brown boots held up at knee-length by a buckle. He had blonde hair, bright icy-blue eyes, a handsome face, and mild build. Covering his back and the back of his mare was a long and wide, thick emerald green cape also covering the hilt of his two-hand sword.

He had come back to rest, but such a thing did not exist for one such as he.

Riding south, just north of Hyrule Castle, towards the first villiage on the map. The villiage was called Argadia, it was the only Hylian settlement that reached past Hyrule Castle. Because of this, it was constantly a victim of Moblin raids from the shadow lands of the Northern Plains.

The Hero had just returned from Shadow's Eve. A cursed, forbidden forest that spreads on for miles infested with the darkest and nastiest of undead and spirits that lay in hiding. The hero had stumbled into that forest, he was told not to go near it, but he didn't realize where he was until he was attacked.

Legions of ReDeads, Gibdos, Stalfos, Stalchildren, Poes, Liches and more had attacked him when he least expected. He recieved scratches and bites from the ordeal, but when the chains that controlled his rage, the inner beast of his soul was released, the undead legions were massacred.

He healed himself and moved to leave, he was not going to go deeper, that forest was the gates to Hell itself, and he was too exhausted to deal with the evil there. Besides, everyone who was familiar with the surroundings would know well to avoid that unspeakable place.

The Hero was approaching Argadia quick. He noticed a shimmering of red in the hands of one of the guards. He tensed as he felt a heavy evil presence nearby. It was coming from the village itself. Specifically the guard.

As he approached the village he noticed that the guard was staring intently at his palm. The soldier opened his palm and revealed what he was holding.

A shard. the guard scrutinized the shard and tried to make something of it. It seemed to be calling out to him. When the others drew near, he shied away. When they insisted to come closer, he drew his sword and slew the nearest. This caused a chain reaction, as everyone began grabbing anything that could be used as a weapon and attacked each other.

The Hero, who was nearby saw this, he called out to them to stop, but they ignored him. As if he simply wasn't there.

"WHAT IN DIN'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE!" He called out again, his booming voice was deep and strong. Cold and warm. Still no response.

The Hero jumped up high and landed on the roof of a house. he was about to perform a spell to temporarily fool the weak minded of the crowd to listen to him. He sensed the cause of it was using sheer will to control the people.

"People of Hyrule! Hear me!" The Hero called out. His power filled the air, as he began to enforce his will on them.

"_Spirits of the Night, Come unto thee and release these souls of the Darkness that clouds their minds!_" He roared, the crowd was stunned, and he made his move.

The Hero jumped down and grabbed the shard and repulsed, breaking everyone from their dazed states and knocking them down, and he teleported out.

When the Hero reapeared, he was standing in a world covered in darkness on top of a pyramid. The trees were horribly disfigured, seeming to have pain-filled faces as well. The grass was dead, the rivers dried, the sky red with a constant storm over head. Evil filled the air, ominious cold winds rustled the dead-looking trees adding an erie filling to the already Dark atmosphere.

The Hero marched ahead, into a crack in the wall where he once stood against the Evil King Ganon himself. The Dark Lord was sealed here, his power constrained by order of the Divine Ones. Hyrule was supposed to be at peace, as long as Ganondorf was sealed in the Dark World, Hyrule was free from Evil.

But it is not so.

The Hero of Time had come to such an unthinkable place to ensure this was not Ganon's work. To make sure the Seal was as strong as it was the last time he checked it.

As the Hero's boots echoed in the inner sanctum of the Pyrammid, an evil chuckle was heard. An all too familiar chuckle.

"You! This was your work wasn't it!" The Hero hissed angrily.

From the Shadows, a man clad in Black Gerudo armor, a long fiery red cape fit for a king, fiery red hair, and sinister red eyes appeared with a smirk on his revolting face.

"Be still, boy. That toy of yours is what freed me. And I won't let you defeat me a second time, Link!" The Evil King spat with an insane laugh.

Link growled and drew his two-hander sword. The blade was made of mithril, the hardest metal strong as dragon scales. The hilt was black, the blade reflected it's wielder's reflection pulsing in raw power. The blade was 4'3 long, half a foot wide, and razor sharp. He sashed forward and swung his mighty sword in wide arcs, but the Evil King jumped over and avoided it.

"Not this time, my old foe. If you seek to bring me down again, then speak with your so called Princess." and with that, the Evil King disappeared.

Link roared in outrage, a deep, demonic like roar, beastial with the growl of a predator.

"I WILL find you Ganon! And when I do, you'll wish you never came back..." He yelled his warning.

Collecting himself, and pondering how the Evil King broke free, Link placed his Heavy Sword, Dark Oblivion, back in it's sheath and teleported to the Hylian Realm to inform Zelda, Princess of Hyrule.

**A/N**:

**Dark Lord Link**: ! YES! Chapter 1 is complete! XD ...ahem, If your wondering about 'Dark Oblivion', Link's Two-hand sword, it's design is the same as a British longsword without the circular guard thingy on the hilt... If you have ever seen 'Lord of the Rings', look at Aragon's sword, thats how it looks, the blade on the other hand is much bigger. I'll upload a picture of what it's supposed to look like on DA.


	2. Dusk of Departure

**Dark Lord Link: Oi readers! Chapter 2 of 'War of Souls' is here! I asked OneWingedHeron53 to input his brilliant ideas for this chapter because he is awesome like that, oh yes you better believe it! In my opinion, that guy has got some great tricks up his sleeve! I know you all will enjoy this one!**

**OneWingedHeron53: In shorter words, he means I'm writing this chapter...Read and Review**

**Soul Calibur II: War of Souls**

**Chapter 2: Dusk of Departure**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

The sun shone down lazily, going over the hill as it marked the end of the day. It has been a while, but Link arrived at the castle. A noble woman of divine beauty sat on a throne and on top of the throne were statues, surrounding three golden triangles, combined to make a bigger triangle. The young woman's dress appeared white with golden markings, including the three golden triangles. Her upper dress appeared purple, with a deep V-neck at her back, revealing it greatly, if it weren't for her golden brown hair covering it. She wore white sleeves, that extended to white gloves, and like our Hylian Hero, she had three golden triangles, one shining brighter than the other.

She sat properly, as is expected by Queens and Princess', on the throne. She looked ahead as she saw a figure storming. She stood up and saw that it was the Hero of Time. Normally, his calm nature was glued on his face, but he was mad, which is rare. Tilting her head to the side, she rose from her throne and walked towards the hero.

She met with him halfways and placed both hands on front of her, "Link, what's wrong?" She asked in concern. It was highly unlikely that anger would overcome him, so if he's mad, than something is terribly wrong.

The first thing Link did was hand over a red fragment concealed within a wrapped cloth. "This...What is it?" He asked. Showing the cursed fragment to the Princess.

At the first sight of it, Zelda felt bad aura's that emitted from the shard. She gripped her head, trying to clear her senses, but it was filled with negativity, such as hatred, anger, and despair.

"That bad?" Link asked, covering it up and putting it inside his 'magical' pouch.

Once it went away, Zelda gave a sigh of relief. "Where did you get that?" She asked in a tone of concernment.

Link crossed his arms and thoughted, "I found it in a nearby village. People were fighting over it. Any idea on what it is?" He stated, keeping a still position.

"I don't know what it is, but whatever it is, it's incredibly evil." She answered, and before they could talk further. A golden chicken came into view with a note on it's beak.

"Rusl's chicken?" Link muttered, picking it up and taking the note, handing it to Zelda. While he continued to observe the chicken.

Zelda grabbed the note and removed the ribbon that tied it. After a quick reading, she folded it and put it in her pocket somewhere. "The Twilight Mirror is finished. Midna and the others wants us there." She explained, making way to her throne where she grabbed her sword.

"Two years of constructing it and they finally finished it." Link replied, holding the chicken like you would a puppy.

Zelda walked beside him and held her hands in front of her, "To cut time, I'm going to teleport us there. Ready?" She informed and asked, looking towards him.

Link nodded and stood straight, putting the chicken down. While Zelda created a magic ball and raised it over them and they disappeared in a ball of light that flew out towards the sky. With the chicken chasing behind.

The next thing they knew, they arrived on top of the Arbiter's Grounds. Where Midna and the Rebellion were waiting for them...and the chicken can be seen following behind.

Midna (In her real form) watched them appear with the chicken following behind. She embraced Zelda in a polite hug and moved to give a handshake to Link.

"What? No hug?" He sarcastically asked, which earned a smack from both princess' but a hint of amusement from Midna, like always.

"The Twilight Mirror is complete. I'll finally be able to return home and research on what caused me to come here." Midna replied, walking in front of the mirror with the two following.

"Ah, Link." A voice came from behind the rock which stood as one of the many pathways to the Twilight Realm. A figure in a helmet appear with a broad sword strapped onto his back. He stood and removed his helmet, revealing blond hair, held straight by a head band. With blue eyes, he stared at the Hero, "Have you brought my chicken?" He asked, and the golden wonder answered his call and rushed to reach over to him.

"I still don't know why you call him Mr. Chicken, Rusl." A deeper voice replied and out came a bigger man wearing a hood.

"It was Colin who named it, Auru." Rusl answered. Looking towards him.

"...So you see, when you divide by two, it will always be half of what the original number was." A more younger voice can be heard from behind the rock.

A man and a woman came walking from behind, with the man holding open a book, blabbering away while the female looked bored.

The female, not wearing as much armor as she usually wore, since it's the desert, turned around frustrated. "Look, Shad. You made your point when your 'equations' worked on the construction of the Twilight Mirror. So, will you please, _shut up_?" The female requested in a frustrated tone.

"You were the one who doubted my equations, Ashei." Shad muttered. Out of all the groups, only Rusl and Ashei had round ears.

As the two bickered away, the more mature group gathered in front of the Twilight Mirror and started to converse.

"So, does it work?" Link asked, examining the Mirror.

Rusl followed behind him, "Yes, and without my permission, they used a test sample." He answered, and muttered the last bit.

"Really? What did they use?" Zelda asked, curious.

"We used his chicken." Ashei answered, walking up towards them, somehow knowing what they were talking about, with Shad following behind.

Rusl only turned away, holding his chicken like he would his own child, "Your lucky it works." He muttered, petting his chicken.

Before the conversation can continue further, Link broke it and turned towards Midna, "Maybe you would know. Do you know what this is?" He asked, pulling out the shard.

Midna grabbed it and the shard glowed red in her touch. "No. I don't know anything of what it is. Where did you find it?" She answered, directing a question towards him.

Before the man could reply, the Mirror glowed bright red as well, acting towards the shard. Everyone held onto to each other for support. The entire area began to rumble as the Mirror activated, but instead of glowing white, it was an eerie red color. "The Mirror!" Midna pointed out, marking it's about to do something.

Sensing this, Mr. Chicken flapped and clung it's nails deeply into Shad's face, earning him a painful yell. Before they could get away, the Mirror activated and ripped them into pieces, sending them into the rock. Leaving behind, Rusl's helmet...and a golden egg.

***On the other side***

The portal opened somewhere near the sky, inside a forest and sent them out, one by one. Link, Zelda, Midna, Rusl, Auru, Ashei, and Shad respectively.

They all groaned when they landed on the ground. Slowly, they got onto their feet and looked around. "I...never knew...Twilight travel...would be this painful..." Auru muttered between breaths and stood straight and breathing puffs, that marked 'I'm getting too old for this'.

"Where's Mr. Chicken?" Rusl asked, and before the group can protest, a clucking of a chicken can be heard in the air, and down came a flapping chicken, landing gently into Rusl's arms.

"Oh good. When we get hungry, we can have chicken." Ashei replied, resting her hands on her knees.

Rusl only scoffed and sat besides a tree, "We're not eating Mr. Chicken" He replied, stroking the bird.

"I'm just saying. If we ever run out of food here..." She added, standing up and gripping her sword.

Midna looked around, "This isn't the Twilight Realm. So, where are we?" She asked, looking at Link and Zelda, who too, looked at their surroundings.

Link continued to look and grip some dirt from the ground and tilted his hand. "This place, it's somehow...familiar..." He replied, looking towards the two princess' who looked at him confused. "I mean, it's like I've been here before." He added, looking at the leaves falling slowly.

"Remarkable!" The young scholar stated. All eyes turned towards him, "This place. It's almost the same as Hyrule. The dirt, the air, the leaves, everything!" Shad added, looking at everything else.

"So, in shorter words, we're like, somewhere else in the world?" Ashei asked.

"Something like that. Or we could even be on another planet." Shad answered, not bothering to turn around, except only looking at the rocks.

"What?" They all answered, not understanding the word 'planet'.

"Well, let's just say that somewhere in the sky is our home." Shad answered, still not turning and only writing notes.

Ashei scoffed, looking up at the sky, "So, how do we get back home?"

"I'm not quite sure, we could use the same method here, except we don't know what caused it in the first place." Shad stated, drawing a rock and a stick.

The two princess' looked at each other than at Link, "Can we see that shard again?" Zelda asked Link, who pulled it out.

"This is what caused the Mirror to act in a strange way. If we build another Mirror, maybe it can happen again." Midna pointed out, looking at the shard.

"We don't have time to build another Mirror. It took us two years to build the last one." Auru stated, standing up and looking at the two princess'.

Shad, pulling out his knife, started to peel bark off a tree, "On the contrary, chances are one-in-a-million. The first time, we ended up here. Next time, we could end up in a world with small, green dinosaurs and giant, fire breathing turtles." He explained, pulling bark off a tree.

The group sighed greatly. "So, basically, we're stuck here." Rusl muttered. Thinking about his wife and two kids.

As Zelda looked at the shard, she heard whispers...

"_Kill them all. Gather the rest. Restore Soul Edge. Kill them all...!_"

The whispers chanted over and over again. Midna noticed Zelda looked spaced out, so she shook her, "You okay?" She asked, looking at her.

"The whispers...do you hear them?" She asked, handing the shard over to her. But before Midna could grab it, a black raven swooped by and took it.

"That's our only ticket out of here!" Link shouted, looking at the shard go away.

Rusl stood up and went towards them. "Mr. Chicken. Go!" He shouted and the golden wonder flew after the raven.

The chicken caught up quickly, and pecked at the raven. Causing it to drop the shard. But it couldn't turn around, because of it getting attacked, so it flew off.

The group, minus Shad who was still writing notes, ran where the shard was dropped. Mr. Chicken flew back towards Rusl, who had a victorious smirk on his face. "Mr. Chicken can do things you couldn't imagine." He replied, looking at the group.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, it can fly people ten times its weight at a limited distance, we get it." Ashei replied, looking at Link pick up the shard.

Link wrapped the shard up, hoping it would help keep the negative energy away, "Ganondorf is behind this." He replied, causing everyone to looked at him.

Zelda's eyes widened, "Ganondorf? But he..."

"Escaped the Sacred Realm again. When I took the shard from the village, I teleported to the Sacred Realm to check the seal. There, I saw Ganondorf escape." Link explained, looking at the sky. "He said it was a toy of mine that freed him. Could it be the shard?" He asked, noticing that the sun is lowering.

"No use trying to figure it out. We should get more answers." Zelda assured, and looked towards Midna. "I heard whispers when I held the shard, it said gather the rest, and restore Soul Edge. Do you suppose Ganondorf is after Soul Edge as well?" She explained. Trying to put the puzzles together.

"If the shard is what released Ganondorf, then he's probably roaming these lands in search of it." Link replied, crossing his arms. "We should split up. That way we can cover more ground. I'll go with Rusl, and Zelda. You, Shad, Auru, and Ashei will protect you." Link added, talking to Midna, who only nodded.

"Can we take Mr. Chicken?" Ashei asked, which was quickly answered with a "No!"

"Guys. This is amazing! Everything here, is the same as everything at home!" Shad shouted in joy, holding various rocks and sticks and bark.

"Alright, we'll meet up later on." Auru replied, ignoring Shad.

"What? Meet up? What I miss?" Shad asked, dropping his junk.

Auru only chuckled, walking away with Ashei, and Midna. "Come on, scholar boy. Your with us." He answered with a big pat on the back which caused Shad to yelp in pain.

"What about Mr. Chicken? Won't we get hungry?" Shad asked, rubbing his shoulder.

Rusl groaned, "For the last time. We're not eating Mr. Chicken!" He shouted as his group began to walk the opposite direction.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

OneWingedHeron53**: And there we have it. The long await chapter of War of Souls. We've decided to take our creativity to new levels by adding Midna and the Rebellion into the mix. Also as candidates to being paired up as well. ****Two references in here. Can you find it?**

**Dark Lord Link****: HUMOR! R&R that was the best adventure chapter I ever read! What a way to get straight to the story! Readers, expect the next installment soon! It's my turn! :D**


	3. Busted Biscuits

**Dark Lord Link: ***Speaks in dark voice* I've put this off for far too long. The time has come...*voice returns to normal* And about time too. We're using Ocarina of Time Link for this with characters from Twilight Princess because Link has some connection with this strange world as you found out in the last chapter. Confusing, yes. I've lost my mind, haven't I?

**Black Knight Link:** Yep.

**OneWingedHeron53: **Maybe the goddess' gave him the memories of the other Link or the other way around?

**Soul Calibur II: War of Souls**

**Chapter III: Busted Biscuits**

Link, Rusl and Zelda walked on into the forest without a clue on which way they were going. It had been two-hours since they parted with the others, and the sun had set. A few squirrels scurried about, a lone deer chewed idly on some grass nearby while watching the three as they walked on.

"Come on, we need to get out of here...!" Link muttered in frustration to himself. Rusl grinned at Link, he heard the young warrior's grumbling.

"What happened to your patience? You used to be very calm." Rusl stated, still holding Mr Chicken. He found it amusing when Link was upset on something.

"I just can't shake the feeling that I've been here before...It must have not been too long ago." Link answered, Rusl only rolled his eyes. Zelda, who had been listening, spoke up.

"Well, what comes to mind when you get that feeling?" She asked. Link turned his gaze to her then back to the ground and gathered his thoughts.

"It has something to do with souls. I keep remembering a name, 'Athens', though I have no clue what it is, or who it may be." He answered. Zelda gave Link a thoughtful look and scratched her scalp.

"Athens?" Zelda repeated, thinking the name to be a little unusual in her head.

"Yes, I have never heard of anything like it before, but I believe that whatever it is, we are close to it." Link stated, Zelda did not respond, Link's judgment was the last thing she knew to ignore. Especially now that they are no longer in Hyrule.

They continued to walk on. The day was over with and the dark of night had engulfed the forest. The sounds of crickets playing their own music surrounded them. An owl hooted at them from a branch above. Link ignored the bird, his past with the species was questionable, at least in his opinion it was.

Rusl, bored out of his skull, thought of an extremely embarrassing and painful way to prank Link for his own amusement. Zelda was walking along side the green garbed teen, Rusl's eyes scanned the two, and he suddenly got the worst idea he could think of. He walked a little faster and reached out, he poked Zelda's back side (Butt), and slowed down. Zelda tensed visibly and turned to glare at him. By now, Rusl had gotten to far back to appear to be at fault. Added, he was looking in the other direction as if he was looking for something. So, naturally, Zelda turned to the only other person near her and screamed.

"_**LINK**__!_" Zelda roared angrily. As Link turned around, startled by the sudden scream, Zelda kicked the unfortunate and unsuspecting hero right between the legs. As Link's eyes widened, an audible crack sounded throughout the surrounding. Immediately, Rusl could not breathe, he was laughing to hard.

"Aaaaaah!" Link exclaimed as he tumbled down holding his unspeakables. He fell flat on his face, right into a muddy puddle. Zelda glared at him, but the sound of Rusl's laughing voice caught her attention, and she immediately realized that Rusl framed Link. Zelda, with a killer glint in her eye, marched rather threateningly towards the rebel, he took notice of her approach and covered his head in fear. You can't outrun a princess who's alter ego is a swift ninja.

"Ow!" Rusl yelped as Zelda's fist connected with his nose. The princess gave a horrified look to Link as he recovered from the blow enough to stand up, his face was completely brown and had a thick layer of mud attached to it. Zelda struggled not to laugh at the ridiculous sight. She soon forgot Rusl, who was laughing again despite the blood coming from his nose.

"Zelda? Why?" Link asked her, showing how upset he was. His voice was disturbingly high in pitch. Zelda couldn't take it anymore, she exploded in a fit of giggles. Link glared at her until she recovered enough to respond.

"Link, I'm sorry, I thought you grabbed me! I'm sorry, I can't help but laugh, you look and sound so ridiculous!" She giggled out before loosing her control again.

"You...busted my biscuits...!" He squeaked. That comment only made their laughing much harder and louder. Rusl was laughing so hard tears were rolling down his cheeks. Zelda was supporting herself against a tree as she attempted to use her quivering legs.

Link grumbled as he stood and walked away. Mr Chicken flew up and landed on his shoulders. Link eyed the bird, ignoring Rusl who stopped laughing to call the bird back. Mr. Chicken also ignored him, rather he started moving his head around excitedly as Link reached into his pouch and pulled out some bread pieces and fed them to the bird.

'_I'll get you back Rusl, mark my words..._' Link thought darkly as he heard Rusl cease his shouting and sulk.

***Later***

Link wasn't all too happy with the previous events, he felt like a fool. Rusl wouldn't let him live that down, he just knew it. Zelda, out of guilt, wouldn't breathe a word of it. But Rusl was likely to use that incident to have the Rebellion laughing just as hard as Zelda does every time she finds him talking to owls.

"We're going in circles aren't we?" Rusl asked for the third time since the 'busted biscuits incident' as he insisted it be called.

"Yes...Strange, but I think I recognize this place. I think we have to go left." He answered as they came up to a fork in the trail and pointed to the left.

"So if you recognize this area, why did you make us go in circles?" Zelda asked him. Link looked up at her question.

"I just wanted to make sure. You can never be too careful." He responded matter-of-factly.

Zelda eyed Link for a moment before shrugging. She knew he was wise enough in these situations, and his words did make sense after all. Besides, if he was wrong, she could torture him with his owl mishaps. Or worse.

Spread the word of the 'Busted Biscuits Incident'.

***Nearby***

Two young women sat at a camp fire, both had blond hair, bright blue-green eyes and carried a short sword and small shield. The older wore a simple skirt with blue top and had her hair in a pony tail much like Zelda's. The other had shorter hair, a white skirt, and a pink bow on her neck. Both wore sandals as custom from their nationality.

"Hey sis, how much further before we get home?" The younger of the two asked.

"We'll be home by tomorrow, Cassandra. Thank Athena." She muttered. Cassandra was gazing at the stars, wondering how things were supposed to work out now that they were going home.

"Sophitia, do you think father will be a bit upset when we get back?" Cassandra asked. Sophitia gave a smirk though Cassandra couldn't see it.

"Not unless he wants to face Hephaestus." She said sarcastically. Cassandra smiled, but was too tired to laugh. They had been traveling for well over a month with little rest while forced to fight, mainly bandits the majority of the time.

Cassandra had almost fallen asleep when she heard the bushes rustle nearby. She sat up and heard voices as well. She nudged Sophitia a bit until she woke up.

"Huh? What is it?" She asked. Cassandra motioned for her to lower her voice and pointed towards the sounds. Nodding, Sophitia grabbed her sword and shield as did Cassandra and approached the edge of their camp.

The voices got a little louder the more they got closer. They both stopped to listen and thought they recognized one of the voices..

"Hey...isn't that...?" Cassandra started.

"Probably just a couple of travelers with one that sounds like him. He left a few years ago, remember?" Sophitia whispered.

"Yeah, but what if he came back?" Cassandra whispered back. Sophitia shrugged before responding.

"Only one way to find out." Sophitia stated quietly as she nodded to Cassandra who grinned and nodded back.

Link continued to lead Zelda and Rusl on, unconsciously moving in the right direction. Though, over the lecture Zelda was giving Rusl about certain types of jokes and respect and-

'_Yadda Yadda._' Rusl thought to himself as he simply looked as if he was listening. He practically raised Link, so why could he not have some fun with the teenager who was practically his child?

Link, ignoring the two, thought he heard whispers nearby. He halted and held up his hand signaling the others to stop and stay quiet. They did and looked around, not moving. Eventually, they just looked at Link.

The whispers stopped. Link looked around for a bit, trying to find the source of it, but not succeeding.

He shook his head, thinking it was the shard playing with his mind.

"Oh great, first I'm humiliated thanks to Rusl's damned cheap joke, now I get to look like I'm paranoid. Why me...?" Link muttered to no-one in particular. The bushes rustled nearby, and Link thought he saw the glimmer of steel, but for the sake of his pride, he decided against the chance of making himself a bigger fool.

That proved to be a mistake.

Out of the bushes jumped what looked like two lizafoes armed with similar swords that seemed strangely familiar to the surprised Hylian warrior. Almost immediately they tackled him to the ground. Luckily, Link managed to whip out his shield before being shredded to confetti. With surprised shouts, Rusl drew his broad sword and, in turn, tackled one of the creatures off Link. It kicked him off out of reaction and stood ready.

Zelda shot a Light Arrow at the other, striking the unsuspecting reptilian in its shoulder. The creature screeched in pain. It writhed around, the motion making its tail hit Link in the exact same spot that Zelda had did. Link could not scream, nor could he keep consciousness after that blow. Apparently, he was bruised from the last hit, making it that much more painful for the poor hero.

Two sets of eyes watched this all from the bushes, both holding unbelieving glints in them.

Rusl rolled right and managed to bring his sword up in time to avoid being chopped in half. The creature responded by throwing a kick that never connected. Rusl looked up to see two rather gorgeous woman skewing the lizafo with swords similar to its. He rubbed his eyes in surprise, thinking the two mysterious women were figments of his childhood fantasies...but sure enough, they were still there when he looked again.

"Whoa momma..." Was all that escaped Rusl's mouth. And he immediately regretted it. Just after that comment, the younger of the two seemed to boil with anger then smacked him with her shield.

"Aaaha! Not again!" Rusl yelled as he held his broken nose. Rusl looked up and saw that Link was unconscious.

'_Now what the hell happened to him?_' Rusl thought through the pain. The two women raced over to Zelda to help but stopped half way when Link, regaining consciousness, shot a warning shot at their feet. The young hero took a protective stance over the princess, aiming the bow with another arrow already notched to fire at one of them. His stance was crooked, the pain was still very present in him. His face was still very dirty from the mud, making it difficult to tell what he was or who he was.

"Who are you?" the younger of the two asked in a threatening tone.

"Someone who doesn't barge in and slap people across their faces with shields, that's for sure." Rusl grumbled to the mysterious two sarcastically. The short haired woman, who seemed to have a temper, drew her sword. The other was unsure what was going on.

The younger woman launched herself blindly at Link. The hero released the arrow on impulse but the young warrior dodged it. She threw a stab at Link but he parried it with quick motions. The woman stared at Link's muddied face and gasped before jumping back.

"It can't be...Nightmare!" She shouted. The other woman charged forward at the name and attempted to run Link through. The hero, still in too much pain to talk, said nothing. He side stepped and turned in time to deflect the others stab. Link backed off as the two circled him. The eldest saw an opening in Link's defenses when he became a little dizzy for reasons unknown to her.

Moving quickly, with Zelda and a bleeding Rusl trying to intervene, the older woman grabbed Link's shoulders forcing him to look up at her in surprise, and a knee was thrusted in the same spot as before. Link doubled over and vomited. But before that, the woman looked into Link's eyes and gasped, she recognized those eyes anywhere. Just as the other woman was bringing her sword down, Zelda shouted one word that stopped them both dead in their tracks.

"_**LINK!**_"

At the name, both women looked at Zelda, then back at a, again, unconscious Link.

"Oh crap..." The younger muttered. The other shook her head unbelievingly.

"Link...Gods..." the eldest whispered quietly.

**After a while**

Unfortunately for Link, he passed out after getting struck in his unmentionables. The sisters surrendered after hearing his name and offered them help to make the situation better.

"Wait. Back up. Your saying a couple of years ago. Link came here to help destroy an evil blade called Soul Edge?" Rusl asked, sitting on the opposite side of the fire with Zelda, while the sisters sat on the other end.

Sophitia, the older of the two, nodded. "After that, he just mysteriously disappeared in the woods. Never to be seen again. He also left a lot of broken hearts." She replied, looking towards the younger sister, Cassandra, in amusement. The latter only scoffed, crossed her arms and turned away.

Zelda looked at Link concerned, who was still in a semi-coma. She then looked at Rusl, "Guess he wasn't just crazy, but a lover-boy as well" She replied amused.

Rusl, having his arms crossed and Mr. Chicken sleeping on Links body, he only let out a little laugh. "Guess so. Wonder how the others are faring?" He wondered, looking at the night sky.

**Somewhere far**

"I'm hungry" Shad complained. His body wasn't made like Auru's; bulking, full of muscle. Or Ashei's; Slim, but agile as well as a sharp eye. Or Midna's for that matter, well her body is different than their Hylian's body so she probably had more endurance than they do.

Ashei, annoyed by this, tossed a salty biscuit at him, "Here. Now stop whining" She replied.

Midna, curious, spoke up. "Where are we?"

"You expect us to know?" Auru answered. Basically, it took them all this long to figure out they were just wandering aimlessly.

They all remained quiet and continued their aimless wandering.

****

**OneWingedHeron53: Sorry if the last is rushed, but we'll be updating a bit more frequently since I recieved word that DarkLordLink might (please note the might) get his internet back. Also, the next chapter is going to be written by me and may come up more faster. Review please.**


End file.
